Qu'un idiot
by BrownieJune
Summary: Fred est amoureux d'Hermione depuis il ne sait plus combien de temps. Lors d'une petite discussion avec son jumeau, Hermione joue l'espionne et l'apprend. OS en deux parties
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous publie un petit OS écrit pour la page facebook _Répertoire de Fanfiction_ comme le drabble  Sa seule présence. Cette fois-ci, c'est un petit Fremione ^^ qui d'ailleurs aura une petite suite :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Page facebook _Browniejune_**

* * *

POV Fred

\- Freddie?

\- Ouais?

\- Depuis quand t'es amoureux d'Hermione?

Les yeux écarquillés, Fred lâcha les notes qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Comment tu le...

\- Sais? Je suis ton jumeau! Je sais tout de toi... Ah oui et aussi le fait que tu la fixes toujours avec tes yeux de merlan fris ou encore que tu agisses tel un idiot quand vous êtes dans la même pièce.

\- Merlin George... Ca se voit tant que ça? Grimaça son double.

\- Et bien je crois que Ginny et Harry l'ont aussi remarqué, avoua-t-il en riant, mais tu n'as pas encore touché le fond puisque Ron ne le sait pas.

\- Notre petit frère ne remarquerait même pas ce qu'il a devant ses yeux pour ce qui est des sentiments de toute façon...

\- C'est vrai! Bon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Depuis quand?

Les yeux de Fred se perdirent dans le vague et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Au début elle était la petite fille qui accompagnait toujours Harry et Ron, on était des enfants mais je la trouvais adorable avec ses cheveux complètement fous et ses petites dents de devant. Tu vois, comme quand on était tout petits et que nous trouvions Ginny trop mignonne. Puis en la connaissant un peu, je me suis dit qu'Harry et Ron avaient vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie si intelligente, c'est quand même impressionnant tout ce qu'elle connaît pour une fille de moldu. J'ai pensé que si tous les deux, nous pouvions avoir un tel cerveau comme meilleur ami, nos produits seraient encore plus géniaux. Après, elle a été pétrifié et je te jure que j'ai senti mon coeur se briser quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait failli mourir. J'ai eu aussi peur pour elle que pour Gin quand elle a été dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ensuite, quand nous sommes revenus d'Egypte l'été suivant et j'ai pensé que le meilleur moment de ces vacances avait été de la retrouver au Chaudron Baveur. Toute cette année-là, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Pattenrond, je crois que j'avais envie que son chat m'aime bien. Quand elle était en quatrième année, j'étais sûr de l'aimer déjà. Je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux de toute ma vie quand je l'ai vu au bras de Krum au Bal. T'imagine George, moi jaloux et envieux? Alors que je déteste ces sentiments, que je pense qu'il faut être heureux de ce que l'on a et si on veut plus, on se donne simplement les moyens de l'obtenir. C'est ce que nous avons toujours pensé tous les deux, et pourtant je ne peux pas appliquer cette règle à Hermione! Elle n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend. Et cette année, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aurai jamais en aucune façon. Je suis pas du tout son style de garçon, elle passe ses journées à nous faire la morale, à nous réprimander... Elle doit penser que je suis juste un joyeux idiot.

\- Je n'en serai pas certain à ta place, fit son jumeau en se levant de son lit.

Fred leva la tête vers lui et le vit se diriger vers la sortie de leur dortoir. Mais quand son regard atteignit l'entrée, il découvrit le sujet même de leur conversation, plantée là, sur ses deux pieds et les bras croisés. Oh Merlin, que faisait-elle ici? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait dit? Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu, c'était certain! Fred n'avait jamais eu autant envie, de sa vie entière, de devenir invisible ou de se transformer en minuscule animagus...

Ne pouvant accomplir ni l'un, ni l'autre, il se contenta de fuir absolument son regard en déposant ses yeux sur ses poings serrés. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence assourdissant, il sentit la jeune fille s'asseoir près de lui, sur lit.

\- Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer te voir un jour timide.

Merlin c'est vrai, il avait toujours été sûr de lui avec les filles. Il se méprisait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en sa présence. Il se fit violence pour relever les yeux vers Hermione. Il la découvrit un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

\- Je suis un idiot n'est-ce pas?

Il vit alors la sorcière avancer son bras vers lui, toucher sa main, puis entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurai employé.

\- Ah oui?

\- En fait, pour tout te dire, j'en ai même plusieurs autres en tête.

Fred fit pression sur la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elle continue.

\- Attendrissant, sincère, adorable, surprenant, malin, gêné, passionnant, amoureux... Mais surtout aveugle.

\- Aveugle? Répéta-t-il la gorge sèche.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Fred, avoua Hermione les joues rouges.

Le jeune homme ne sut même pas quoi répondre, il sentait ses mots faire écho en lui. Amoureuse. De lui. Il rectifiait, il n'était pas un joyeux idiot, il était un idiot aveugle effectivement.

Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Et elle était là, devant lui, rougissante et attendant sa réaction. Il espéra ne pas la décevoir en penchant son visage vers le sien et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il pensa ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux de sa vie qu'en cet instant.

* * *

 **A dans quelques jours pour le point de vu d'Hermione !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite! C'est assez court, je vous préviens et la fin est un peu redondante je trouve :/ mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce que pensait Hermy pour clore l'OS :)**

 **Alors espérons que ça vous plaise ;)**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

POV Hermione

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Hermione y pensait maintenant. Avouer ses sentiments à Fred.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps elle l'aimait. Peut être dès son premier regard? Des jumeaux, il avait été celui qui lui avait tendu la main pour la saluer en premier. Il lui avait adressé un sourire complice quand elle s'était installée à la table des gryffondor, comme s'il était fier de chaque nouvel élève dans sa maison, quel qu'il soit.

Puis elle avait su qu'il était le frère du rouquin qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train avec Harry Potter. Et quand elle était devenue amie avec Ron, elle avait eu une pensée furtive, celle de pouvoir parler à son grand frère Fred souvent et de voir à nouveau son sourire complice.

Il était son opposé, un vrai trouble-fête avec George. Il se fichait des cours et du règlement. Il n'était jamais sérieux. Il avait confiance en lui. Il était drôle.

Elle adorait presque le sermonner, il était si réactif à ses réprimandes. Différent de son jumeau d'ailleurs qui lui riait surtout d'elle et de ses remontrances.

Elle n'avait parlé de ses sentiments qu'à Ginny. En fait, c'était surtout la rouquine qui l'avait obligée, elle n'était pas du genre à avoir une conversation sur les histoires de coeur et les garçons. Gin lui avait simplement dit que son regard en disait long et qu'elle devrait aller avouer au concerné ce qu'elle ressentait. Et surtout, elle lui promettait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Alors sous l'impulsion, elle s'était faufilée de la salle commune jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons, première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'y rendait d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait vu les jumeaux y monter.

A pas de loup, elle s'était approchée des dortoirs des septièmes années et Merlin devait être à ses côtés car une porte était entrouverte. Et elle entendait les voix des rouquins filtrer.

\- Depuis quand t'es amoureux d'Hermione?

Sa respiration se bloqua quand elle reconnut George prononcer cette phrase. Son coeur battait la chamade quand elle entendit la réponse de Fred.

Etait-ce réel? Fred l'aimait elle? C'est ce que Ginny avait voulu lui faire comprendre?

Elle écouta en tremblant la tirade du sorcier. Alors lui aussi l'aimait depuis tout ce temps... Ils étaient deux idiots.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et l'ouvrit, espérant ne pas faire de bruit. George l'a remarqua et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire tandis que Fred finissait de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Je n'en serai pas certain à ta place, fit George avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle vit Fred la découvrir enfin et il détourna aussitôt les yeux, gêné. Elle l'imaginait tout à fait, elle ne voulait même pas penser à elle, avouant ses sentiments ignorant la présence du jeune homme.

Elle n'aspirait qu'à le rassurer, à lui faire comprendre que tout était réciproque. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

Et quand il l'embrassa enfin, elle perdit pied, elle se noya dans le bonheur.


End file.
